villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Jackers
The Time Jackers are a group of mysterious figures from the future who oppose the Demon King Oma Zi-O and serve as the main antagonists of the 20th anniversary Heisei Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Zi-O. They seek to alter the timeline by turning people into Another Riders in order to replace Zi-O with their own king as ruler of the future. History Traveling to 2017, Uhr offered to save a basketball player from being hit by a car in exchange for him accepting an Another Watch. The player accepted and was transformed by the Watch into Kaijin Rider Another Build. Following the destruction of Another Build, Uhr and Ora conversed about whether Kamen Rider Zi-O could pose a threat to their plans before Ora went off to create Another Ex-Aid. After the destruction of Another Ex-Aid though, Uhr got into an argument with Ora before Sworz came in and interrupting them by freezing time. Sworz reminded them that the events set to lead to Oma Zi-O were still set to happen and that they must alter time so it flows to suit their own desires. Ora later made a deal with a man named Ryuichi Sakuma to give him the Faiz Anotherwatch that would allow him to turn into Another Faiz. However, after his Another Ridewatch ran out in 2011, Sworz approached him and handed him the Fourze Ridewatch for him to use to transform into Another Fourze. After both Another Riders were destroyed in the years they were created, the Time Jackers' next candidate was a man named Hayase, whom Uhr gave the Wizard Anotherwatch to allow him to become Another Wizard. Following Another Wizard's defeat, Sworz suggested to his comrades that they select someone with a desire to be king to become the next Another Rider. Heeding Sworz's words, Uhr selected Kuroto Dan to be the candidate to receive the Another OOO Ridewatch, becoming Another OOO. Following the defeat of Another OOO, Swartz approached Asura, a former member of Team Baron who had been kicked out, and gave him the Gaim Anotherwatch, enabling him to become Another Gaim and usurp control of Team Baron. Sometime after Zi-O's battle against Another Gaim, the three Time Jackers met in a bar where they were approached by Woz, the herald of Oma Zi-O, who sought to propose an alliance. Despite some initial hostility, the three agreed to ally after Woz noted that they all had the shared goal of stopping Geiz Myokoin from altering time any further and convinces them to ally with him. Uhr and Ora later met with Swartz, who handed Uhr the Shinobi Anotherwatch. After Rentaro Kagura fell into despair from getting beaten up trying to save a friend, Heure froze time and appeared to him, inserting the Anotherwatch into Rentaro to turn him into Another Shinobi. Uhr was later confronted by White Woz, who demanded information on Another Shinobi and threatened to make a car crash into him if he didn't say anything. After Another Shinobi was defeated, Ora traveled to the year 2022 and gave the Quiz Anotherwatch to Tamotsu Douan, enabling him to become Another Quiz. Uhr later summoned Dark Shinji by breaking a mirror and handed him the Ryuga Anotherwatch for him to use to transform into Another Ryuga. While Geiz and White Woz were fighting Another Ryuga, Heure appears to inform them about Dark Shinji and how he originates from an alternate dimension, before leaving Another Ryuga to continue fighting them. The Time Jackers later came across Another Kikai and claim its insect Ridewatch once Zi-O II defeated the Another Rider. Swartz then forced the insect onto Heure's face and forcibly turning him into Another Kikai to see if a Miridewatch would come out of it. In order to find the password for Another Kikai, Ora pretended to defect from the Time Jackers in order to obtain it from Sougo. After learning the true password was "WILL BE THE KING", Ora paused time on all of them and typed the password instead, resulting in the creation of the Kikai Anotherwatch is created instead and Uhr reverting to normal. Ora then uses the watch on Uhr to make him become Another Kikai again, but Another Kikai is soon destroyed by White Woz after he became Futurering Kikai, restoring Heure to normal. At some point, Swartz created Another Zi-O by giving the Zi-O Anotherwatch to Hiryu Kakogawa. Meeting at night, the Time Jackers observed a star shining in the sky, which Heure stated was Regulus. After watching Another Zi-O fight Zi-O, Uhr asks Swartz why he created Another Zi-O, as their stated goal was to prevent Zi-O from rising to power. When Swartz left after observing Tsukuyomi travel back in time, Uhr voices his concerns that Swartz may be hiding information from them to Ora, but Ora rejects the notion. Uhr and Ora were later approached by Black Woz, who asked for their help in becoming stronger. While Ora refused, Heure accepted Black Woz's request and began to conceive a plan to get rid of White Woz's powers, giving Hiryu some Anotherwatches to use to grow an army of Another Riders. As White Woz fought Another Gaim and Ghost, Heure and Another Zi-O showed up and took away his powers. When White Woz tried to write for his powers to return to "Woz", Black Woz swooped and stole the power before exiting the scene with Uhr and Another Zi-O. White Woz later confronted Uhr and aggressively interrogated him. Uhr responded by directing him to Swartz. Meeting at a bar, Uhr informed Ora of his uneasiness towards Swartz and their involvement with him. Swartz then appeared and informed the two of an alteration in the timeline, telling them that his next plan wouldn't need their help. Later, as Ora used a Faizphone X to take Tsukuyomi hostage, Heure stole Agito's power and gave it to Another Agito, turning him into the actual Agito. However, Tsukuyomi was able to free herslef by freezing time to save Shouichi. Eventually, Sougo succeeded in taking back Shouichi's power and defeated Another Agit as Zi-O Trinity with help from Agito Trinity. With Another Agito defeated, Uhr exited the scene. Uhr approached Tsutomu Tsuzumiya in an arcade and asked him if wanted to be an Oni before inserting the Hibiki Anotherwatch into him to turn him into Another Hibiki. Ora later gave the Kiva Anotherwatch to a prisoner named Yuko Kitajima, however, she had a hard time trying to control Yuko and had a manhole cover thrown at her face in response, much to Uhr and Swartz's amusement. When Kamen Rider Ginga arrived on Earth via meteor, the Time Jackers went to investigate the crash site. As Sougo and his friends also arrived there, Kamen Rider Ginga emerged and proclaimed his might before attacking everyone in site. The Time Jackers later approached Sougo and co. and suggested they team up along with Yuko to stop Ginga. However, when they tried to persuade Yuko, she demanded they bow to her. They all complied (though reluctantly on Ora and Geiz's part), but Yuko still refused to help them, saying she would just ignore him. When Swartz voiced his objection Yuko told him that she didn't ask for his opinion, much to the amusement of Uhr. The Time Jackers later teamed up with Woz to incapacitate Ginga, sending him into hibernation due to lack of sunlight. As a meteorite carrying Worms collided with Earth, Uhr visited the crash site with the Kabuto Anotherwatch and at some point gave it to Sou Yaguruma to become Another Kabuto. However, after Yaguruma and a Worm imitation of Shun Kageyama stole the Fourze and Ginga Watches, Uhr paused time on them and took the Fourze and Ginga Watches and went to give them to Swartz, who in turn gave them back to Sougo and Woz. After the timeline was altered so Hiryu Kakogawa became the Demon King in 2019 as Another Zi-O II, the Time Jackers entered service to Another Zi-O II alongside Woz. When Sougo was being assaulted by GeizRevive Goretsu, who didn't recognize him due to the alterations to the timeline altering his memory, Uhr froze time on him and Tsukuyomi to give Sougo time to escape. After Sougo fled, Uhr unfroze time and told the two he couldn't have them killing Zi-O at that time. Soon after, the Time Jackers met on top of a building to discuss the new timeline. Uhr later abducted Tsukuyomi with help from Hiryu's Another Rider minions and brought her before Swartz. Swartz then revealed to him that Tsukuyomi was his younger sister and that they were both part of a royal family from an alternate timeline. Swartz then revealed his true intentions of becoming king himself, shocking Uhr that the Time Jackers' entire stated mission was a lie. Ora then walked in and Uhr tried to explain to her Swartz's true intentions, but was unable to before Swartz stole her time powers. Uhr then grabbed Ora's fainted body and used his time powers to push back Swartz before making his escape. After claiming the power of Decade and becoming Another Decade, Swartz put his final plan into motion. Swartz began abducting people as Another Decade and transporting them to the Another World so he could substitute them in the real world with Another World Riders. He then began to merge all of the parallel dimensions together in order to destroy them and save his one parallel timeline, resulting in a massive army of past enemies of the Kamen Riders emerging as the worlds fused together. After killing Sougo's friends, Swartz succeeded in invoking the power of Oma Zi-O for him to steal, only for Sougo to transform into Oma Zi-O and finish him off, seemingly ending Swartz and his faction of Time Jackers. Members *Swartz - Leader *Uhr (formerly) *Ora (formerly) *Tid *Finis Allies *Woz (temporarily) *Tsukasa Kadoya (formerly) *White Woz (formerly) *Daiki Kaito (formerly) Gallery Time Jackers-opening.jpg|The Time Jackers' silhouettes as seen in the opening. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Organizations Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Homicidal Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creator Category:Conspirators Category:Monster Master Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Non-Action Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Corrupting Influence